Lucaya Songfics
by zaynub
Summary: Lucas x Maya oneshots based off of song lyrics. CURRENT: But his name was written on her bed in transparent letters and he knew nothing would ever wipe it away.
1. lego house

_and it's dark on a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_

* * *

><p>"MAYA! Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Her mom yelled as she stumbled towards Maya, completely drunk.<p>

Maya grabbed her keys, (not that she planned on coming back anytime soon,) and ran to the door. Her mom swiped at her but missed and then staggered onto the coach, apparently too intoxicated to pursue her. Maya ran out into the pouring rain, her boots slipping in the giant puddle forming in her porch, and she kept running until she got to the subway. It didn't matter if her mother was passed out-she still needed to put as much distant away from her mother as possible.

In her panicked haste, she had completely forgotten to tell Lucas she was on her way. She pulled out her phone, realizing she had forgotten to charge it after she had spent all night talking to Riley. Although she appeared okay, she was bursting beneath the seams. She pursed her lips and grinded her teeth extremely loudly, causing a little boy nearby to glance at her as if she were crazy and move away. She hoped she could make it in time to catch her connecting train but of course, luck was not in her favor. As she got off the subway, she climbed up the stairs out into the streets. She sprinted to the connecting train station-just as her train left.

She sat down in the pouring rain, furious at her mother, but more frustrated with herself. She knew she should have left the house before her mother came home. But she loved her mom and she just had to make sure her mom _made it _home. She hated herself for having a heart sometimes. It was one of the reasons she couldn't stand having Lucas around but loved him all the same. She pushed her anger aside and walked over to the timetable. The next subway wasn't until the next hour and she didn't have enough money for a taxi. She plopped herself onto the uncomfortably wet bench and crossed her legs, looking utterly dejected. Drops of rain trickled down her face as she stared off in the distance-at least, she thought they were drops of rain until she heard a strange garbled cry emitting from her own throat. Maya buried her face into her hands as the water continued to pour, whether from the sky or from her eyes she lost track.

As her sorrow washed over her, she didn't immediately register that the rain had stopped-or actually, it hadn't stopped. It simply was not raining over her. She lifted her head up, greeted by the sight of a jacket spread over her head. She tilted her head backwards to see its owner but her view was blocked when the jacket suddenly dropped onto her face, completely obscuring her vision. As the scent infiltrated her nostrils, a smile forced its way through her sadness. She felt the bench groan under the weight as a sudden surge of warmth came closer to her. She lifted the jacket up slowly and was greeted by his endearing smirk.

"Hey there, Clutterbucket," he said as he pulled her into him.

* * *

><p><em>if you're broken i will mend you and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on <em>


	2. if i'm james dean, youre aubrey hepburn

_._

* * *

><p><em>they say that love is forever, your forever is all that i need<em>

* * *

><p>"I. Can't. Do. This. Anymore," she gasped to herself. Strangled, throaty sobs escaped her throat as her lungs searched for the air it already had. Meanwhile, her heart was tearing itself apart, trying in vain to find the peace it never had. All she wanted was to run away from everything. Hop on a train and never return. Her ancestors had been good at that-making an impression, then leaving. Her mom inherited the family trait-she never stayed. Especially not when Maya needed her most.<p>

_No-_Maya didn't need her. She was sick of that bitch. She was tired of making excuses from her. Sometimes, she wasn't even sure if her mom loved her. It wasn't love, disappearing for days at a time, only to come home and tell her daughter that she was the reason for all her problems. No, Maya didn't need to hear the "but I still love you, honey." More than anything else, she wanted to leave here. She couldn't stand being so emotionally abused at home. She wanted to get as far away from town as possible. Without giving it much thought, she grabbed an overnight bag and started throwing random clothes into it. Tears streamed down her face as she texted Lucas. She grabbed a few photos of her, Riley, and Lucas, stuffed them into the bag. She scribbled a note on the largest piece of paper she could find. "I'm leaving," it said. She knew her mom wouldn't read it if the paper was just lying around. So she taped the paper to her mom's most prized possession-the various glass bottles stacked inside the fridge. She thought to take a last look at the place but decided against it. She barged out the door, rushing into the underground station. She boarded the train with a cold expression on her face-she wasn't coming back.

**.**

* * *

><p><em>please stay,<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

All he had was one text. "Mom arguing. I'm leaving here." That was all she had said. Sure, it was an explanation, but it was completely irrational. Of course, he blew up her phone in response. He texted her repeatedly and called her hundreds of times. It took all of his restraint to not walk to the subway station and look for her. But something told him it was better to stay home-besides, he had no ride, no money. And if he went to go look for her, there was the possibility that she might come to his house. So he stayed home and waited-no, _prayed,_ that Maya would answer him back within the next hour. If she didn't he would go searching for her, try to bring her back. The bad kind of butterflies flitted in his stomach and out his brain and he started to pace around the living room. His first thought was that she would go to the Matthews' house. He failed to understand why she wouldn't just live there. But he knew that Maya hated having other people take care of her, and even though the Matthews were family, she would still want to be independent. He switched between staring at the old clock and his phone. Neither of them gave him any sign of comfort.

Suddenly, he heard a rap on the door.

**.**

* * *

><p><em>please stay, as long as you need<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

She hadn't even realized where she was going until she found herself at his doorstep. She had been crying on the train and her eyes remained bloodshot but she had realized something on the train and her resolve did not waver. Maya had always stood up for her friends at school. Now it was time for her to stand up for herself at home. She made a pact to herself-she wouldn't leave the people she cared about, the way her mom and ancestors always had.

**.**

* * *

><p><em>can't promise that things won't be broken, but i swear that i will never leave<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

He opened the door and she threw herself into him. He let out a silent but gratifying sigh of relief. She started sobbing but she was beautiful. She looked like she hadn't had a proper meal in days and the bags under her eyes signaled a lot of sleepless nights. But none of that mattered to him. She was still beautiful. And she was here now. She hadn't left. She stayed. Moreover, she had come to Lucas. And that had made all the difference in the world.

**.**

* * *

><p><em>please stay forever with me<em>


	3. and you let her go

_._

* * *

><p><em>well you only need the light when it's burning low<em>

* * *

><p>He was used to shielding her from her mom. He knew how to protect her from herself. But he had never once gave a single thought to protecting himself from her. He had never thought he would need to be strong for her. And his strength had started to run out when he needed it most.<p>

* * *

><p><em>only miss the sun when it starts to snow<em>

* * *

><p>She had been happy. She had been ecstatic that her artwork was finally recognized within her local community. It had brought her great satisfaction to see so much of her original work scattered throughout the city. Though it brought her joy for a little while, it didn't last. She wanted - <em>needed <em>- more.

* * *

><p><em>only know you love her when you let her go<em>

* * *

><p>It was no longer fun and games. He wanted to stay in the same town but she was getting serious. What was once a few measly drawings expanded into her own gallery. What had once been random doodles here and there had turned into full blown canvases. Her career was doing great locally. She didn't have to leave. He begged her to stay. But he already knew the answer. She was going places; he was not.<p>

* * *

><p><em>only know you've been high when you're feeling low<em>

* * *

><p>She got accepted into the prestigious art school. She was happier than she felt in months. She was going into uncharted territory, a change of scene, brand new opportunities. She was exhilarated. Her art was the only thing that gave her mind peace and it was was no longer just a part of her career but her education as well. She knew she made the right choice. She was moving on to bigger and better things.<p>

* * *

><p><em>only hate the road when you're missing home<em>

* * *

><p>They drove in silence. She was happy-he was anything but.<p>

* * *

><p><em>only know you love her when you let her go<em>

* * *

><p>His fists were balled up, tempted to turn the car around. It took all his willpower to keep moving forward. He avoided her face at all costs. When they finally reached the school, hundreds of miles away, he stopped the car and looked at her. It was the happiest he had seen her as of late. Her expression changed his resolve. She was happy. That was all that mattered.<p>

* * *

><p><em>and you let her go.<em>

* * *

><p>He gave her a genuine good bye-this time, all traces of sorrow removed. He felt a surge of pride. She was moving on to bigger things. She would do great here. And she would do great alone. This was her journey-not theirs.<p> 


	4. Don't Forget

**_don't forget - demi lovato_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><em>did you forget<em>

* * *

><p>She walks to the subway in the pouring rain, completely alone.<p>

Her mom doesn't want her.

Her best friend isn't in town.

She has no where to go.

* * *

><p><em>that i was even alive<em>

* * *

><p>She takes a train with no particular destination.<p>

Of course, she ends up in his neighborhood.

* * *

><p><em>did you forget<em>

* * *

><p>She had loved sitting on top of his balcony with the curtain pushed at an angle. She would drape her legs over the railing and paint the skyscrapers and apartments looming down on the passing cars and streets below.<p>

He had always kept the curtain open even when he wasn't home so that she could climb through the fire escape to come and paint.

The exit was now blocked. The curtains fully drawn, only muffled light leaking to the edges of the scaffolding and into the now setting sun.

* * *

><p><em>everything we ever had<em>

* * *

><p>Around Halloween, she had complained about the lack of decorations around his house. His parents weren't big holiday fanatics; all they had was a box of Christmas lights. So they put them up all around the window and outside of the house. It was festive, even if it wasn't the right holiday, she had said.<p>

It took him much longer to take the lights off.

As much as he tried, traces of her still lingered indefinitely. The lights had left dust marks in the brick wall exterior of the apartment. The fire escape had scuff marks exactly the size of her feet. The curtain had a permanent crease.

* * *

><p><em>did you forget<em>

* * *

><p>And of course, neither of them could ever remove the trace of each other from their skin,<p>

* * *

><p><em>about me<em>

* * *

><p>let alone their mind.<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>an**: i really love how this turned out so i might continue this later on with the rest of this song's lyrics._


	5. Little Do You Know

_**a/n:** **THIS FIC IS ACCOMPANIED BY A VIDEO I MADE FROM SABRINA CARPENTER'S VERSION OF THIS SONG. **It would be nice of you all to watch it to get the full effect of this fic. Check it out via my blog on my profile. (Go to my GMW blog, then click Fan Videos.)_

__.__

____.____

_._

* * *

><p><em>little do you know how i'm breaking while you fall asleep<em>

* * *

><p>It didn't matter if he wanted to be there for her—he wasn't, and she couldn't ever allow him to be.<p>

* * *

><p><em>little do you know i'm still haunted by the memories<em>

* * *

><p>She would never forget the feeling of being surrounded by hundreds of people and feeling so alone.<p>

* * *

><p><em>little do you know i'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece<em>

* * *

><p>She taught herself how to tie her own shoes, how to braid her hair, how to kiss herself goodbye and how to do everything else her mother never did for her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>little do you know i need a little more time<em>

* * *

><p>But she found him and suddenly she didn't need to be there for herself as much anymore.<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. One More Night

One More Night - Maroon 5 (½)

**.**

* * *

><p><em>you and i go hard at each other like we're going to war<em>

* * *

><p>His jokes and shenanigans. Her quips and wisecracks. Their endless banters. Sometimes it turned into more than just harmless bantering. Sometimes they turned into fights that brought a strange fire into their hearts-a fire that demanded to be extinguished <em>immediately<em> by only one means.

* * *

><p><em>you and i go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door<em>

* * *

><p>Every aspect of him was always so perfectly sculpted. Except when he was with her. She got under his skin. Every man that looked at her brought out shades of green in him. Anger lit up in him like the fourth of July-and it definitely brought a type of fire into Maya herself<p>

* * *

><p><em>you and i get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score<em>

* * *

><p>Their arguments never made sense. Frustration built up inside them so high, it could not be gently squeezed out. It had to explode all at once, or forever remain pressurized. It meant that there was no such thing as calm with them.<p>

* * *

><p><em>you and i get sick, yeah, i know that we can't do this no more<em>

* * *

><p>He was her best friend's boyfriend. She was his girlfriend's best friend.<p>

* * *

><p><em>yeah but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you<em>

* * *

><p>But god, they got under each other's skin and they could never fully stay out of it, no matter how how many layers of skin grew over it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>yeah i stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go<em>

* * *

><p>Their thoughts were forever rendered incoherent around each other. Not that it mattered. Their heads were not the players in this game. It was their bodies that were the permanent prize winners.<p>

* * *

><p><em>got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo<em>

* * *

><p>They were just so <em>good <em>together. They were both fire and only they could extinguish each other. The heat and their heart ruled over all.

* * *

><p><em>and now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you<em>

* * *

><p>Even Mr. Perfect had his imperfections. Even he could not always keep his head straight-if he could even keep his head at all.<p>

* * *

><p><em>so i cross my heart and i hope to die<em>

* * *

><p>But he still knew the difference between right and wrong.<p>

* * *

><p><em>that i'll only stay with you one more night<em>

* * *

><p>Not that it made a difference.<p>

* * *

><p><em>and i know i said it a million times<em>

* * *

><p>He argued with himself every night when she was fast asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><em>but i'll only stay with you one more night<em>

* * *

><p>But his name was written on her bed in transparent letters and he knew nothing would ever wipe it away.<p> 


	7. I Want

I Want - One Direction

somewhat smutty-ish warning

* * *

><p>Give you this, give you that<p>

* * *

><p>Sometimes he bought her flowers, sometimes he brought her bottles.<p>

* * *

><p>Blow a kiss, take it back<p>

* * *

><p>One minute she was pushing him against the wall, forcing the air out his lungs and into her airway; the next minute she was walking away, head held up high with that unforgettable smirk.<p>

* * *

><p>If I looked inside your brain<p>

* * *

><p>She was cold, neither her heart nor her brain ruled-only her lust and passion could take the crown.<p>

* * *

><p>I would find lots of things<p>

Clothes, shoes, diamond rings

* * *

><p>But she was an artist and she found beauty in everything that wasn't human.<p>

* * *

><p>Stuff that's driving me insane<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Her killer heels, her red lipstick, her leather jacket-but she was never impressed.<strong>

* * *

><p>But god she could impress the hell out of him.<p>

…

He walked out of the classroom, finally finished with his presentation, sure he had received an A. He had gone the extra mile, black tie with balmorals. He had failed to notice that half the girls spent more attention on him than the presentation. Regardless, he walked out, a picture perfect image of confidence. As he started walking down the hallway, he heard the rapidly approaching sound of heels striking the ground. His tie was abruptly yanked and he felt himself pulled sideways then forced up against the wall.

Her knee found solace between his legs as her hands formed manacles around his wrist. His head automatically tilted back as her lips left their mark on his cheek. They trailed down to his neck, stopping ever so often to remind him that that this was _her _territory and no one else's. His eyes lost focus, his sensations completely overridden by her gentle kisses. His lips parted slightly, desperate for her lips yet completely satisfied of their current location. She dawdled around to his nape and started kissing him in earnest. He squirmed in response and she took the moment to release his wrists and place her hands on his midriff, slowly moving them up to his tie, where she carefully undid the knot, making sure to lightly brush his cheeks in accentuation with her continuous kisses.

It had only been 2 minutes and his senses had already gone berserk. He wanted to kiss her back more than anything, for lips to meet lips, but as he shifted his head to meet hers, she pulled away with a glaring look. She said nothing, but she didn't need to-it was what she wanted, not he. She pressed a finger to his lips and her hands continued their journey, her finger expertly slicing down his waistcoat to reveal the white collar affair just barely hinting at the contours of his chest. He looked right at her, breathing raggedly on her fingertips, as her hands had at least met his bare chest. She traced the lines on his chest, then with a wicked look in her eyes, plunged her hands downward.

He let out a long moan, in complete disregard to the fact that there was a classroom nearby. (The door was closed, anyway, he absentmindedly thought.) She almost laughed, amused at the sight of Mr. Perfect in such deep distraught. Just as she wrapped her hand around his length, a door was heard opening from a distant part of the hall. His eyes widened in alarm, and, of course, she smirked in response. The distant set of footsteps were getting louder, and Lucas attempted to break away from Maya, but she paid him no need. She rubbed a finger over his tip, enough to make him convulse and let out a half muffled groan, then tugged her hand away. With a beyond evil look in her eyes, she buttoned up his shirt and walked away, her heels clicking down the hallway. She turned the corner as he was left staring at her, shirt hastily buttoned and lipstick all over his face.

* * *

><p>i want, i want, i want,<p>

to be loved by you


End file.
